vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
CosMo
thumb|183px|Foto de CosMo en TwittercosMo＠BousouP '''(cosMo＠暴走P), también conocido como '''Kuroneko Antique, es un Ilustrador y Compositor de Música Original Vocaloid. Su primera canción original fue "Dennou Skill (Short)" publicada el 02 de Octubre de 2007, hasta la fecha a subido 72 canciones originales, de las cuales 35 pertenecen al salón de la fama y 5 forman parte de las Canciones legendarias de Vocaloid. . Él es conocido por crear canciones a alta velocidad con un tempo que supera los 200 latidos por minuto, y es más popular por su serie "Infinity" y su serie "Bousou". La mayoría de las letras que aparecen en las series son historias extrañas, irracionales conocidas como "Canciones Dempa" (canción obsesiva) en Japón. Ha recibido el titulo de "High-Speed Development Miku Master" en Nico Nico Douga. Su profesión principal es un animador. Él, sin embargo, se presenta como "un animador y un aprendiz de equipo de música" recientemente. Muchas de las imágenes de sus vídeos son propios, y algunos de ellos son de su primo Nanashi (ナナシ) , que es un ilustrador también. Los dibujos de cosMo son caracterizados por ser muy coloridos del grunge y la utilización de texturas saturadas. Hasta ahora ha logrado que 5 de sus canciones ingresen al salón de "Canciones legendarias Vocaloid" (más de un millón de visitas) las cuales son: "Hatsune Miku no Bousou", "Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- (LONG VERSION)", "Kagamine Len no Bousou (Long Ver)" "ANTI THE∞HOLiC" y "Hatsune Miku no Gekishou -LONG VERSION-". Él ha utilizado a los Vocaloids: Hatsune Miku, Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len, Megurine Luka, Gackpo Camui, GUMI, MAYU, IA y V flower. Enlaces *MyList en Nicovideo *Twitter *Pixiv *Chemical System LE Equipo de Trabajo *'GAiA' (Compositor) *'syuri22' (Ilustradora) Álbumes *100％GUMI Sengen！-Megpoid VIDEO CLIP COLLECTION + LIVE *10story's *Breaktime -Futago＋α　na nakamatachi- *DEBUTANTE II *DEBUTANTE III *DEBUTANTE IV *DEBUTANTE V *DJ Lily Presents SUPER VOCALOID *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS cosMo@BousouP Feat.Hatsune Miku Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMish from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMism from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMitive from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS GUMity from Megpoid *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS SUPER PRODUCERS BEAT *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 3 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Supernova 4 *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloanthems feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalocluster feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloconnection feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloexist feat. GUMI、IA、MAYU *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocaloextra feat. GUMI・IA・MAYU *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalofuture feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogemini feat. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalogenesis feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalolegend feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalonation feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalosensation feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocalotwinkle feat. Kagamine Rin, Kagamine Len *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS VocaloVanguard feat. Hatsune Miku fast *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Vocarhythm feat. Hatsune Miku *EXIT TUNES PRESENTS 煌百花繚乱舞踏会 feat.Kamui Gakupo from Gackpoid *Glorious World *GUMI ROCK *InfiniteHOLiC *JBF RemixAlbum *kagamination *LOiD-01 -LOiD's LOGiC- *LOiD-02 -postrock- LOiD's MiND *retimer/CD *supercell tribute ～Stowaways～Kuroneko Antique *The Vocaloid Jazz sessions Vol.2 *VOCALO VISION FEAT.Hatsune Miku *VOCALOID BEST from Nico Nico Douga（あか） *VOCALOID™3 Library MAYU *∞-InfinitY- *Omae ga Utau no KatsuΣ（´д｀； vol.1 *Cosmodriver∞UP *Shoujo no Kuusou Teien -The fantastic garden-/CD *The End＼(^o^)／ *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- 2nd NONSTOP MIX COLLECTION *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F Complete Collection *Hatsune Miku 5th Birthday Best ~impacts~ *Hatsune Miku DANCE REMIX vol.1 *Hatsune Miku Vision *Hoshi no Shoujo to Gensou Rakudo *Love on Parade *Lalala Shuumatsu-ron *Ryuu no Naku Hakoniwa Yori / CD Salon de la fama * Iede Shounen to Maigo Shoujo * 0 -ZERO- * ∞ (Infinity) * Shoujo no Kuusou Teien * Denpa Shoujo to Kuusou Teien * Tensei Shoujo to Tensei Shounen * Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu -DEAD END- * Shuudou Shoujo to Guuzou Shoujo * Dr. Realist * Doushin Shoujo to Otona Sekai * Anti the EuphoriaHOLiC * Bouken Shoujo to Hakoniwa Yuugi * AI Shoujo to Shinsou Shinkai * Dokubou Stella Theater * Hatsune Miku no Tomadoi * Hatsune Miku no Bunretsu→Hakai * Sayonara Joushiki Kuukan * Hatsune Miku no Shuuen -Worst END- * Miku to Piano to Fantasy * Θ * Anti The Fantastic Garden * Miyako Wasure * Kuusou Teien Izonsyou * Haito Ateliesta Nite * Escape From Dystopia * Boku wa Kuuki ga Yomenai * Utahako://H * Utahako://K * The Lost Girl and the Meteor Gentleman * Sadistic.Music∞Factory * Kagamine MAD Kyou-Shin-Tou * Luckgakist * Dystopia Rock Hero * HΨ=Sekai Souzou=EΨ * R.I.P. Gossip no Umi Canciones legendarias * Hatsune Miku no Bousou * Hatsune Miku no shoushitsu -DEAD END- (Long version) * Kagamine Len no bousou * ANTI THE∞HOLIC * Hatsune Miku no Gekishou Canciones Curiosidades *Todas sus canciones están relacionadas entre si, aunque estén en sagas diferentes. *Para las canciones de HΨ=Sekai souzou=EΨ y Shounen Noah to Sekai no Kaikou, cosMo utilizó un alias diferente: Kuroneko Antique. Categoría:Autor Categoría:Ilustrador